Lettuce and Pai reunite! MY WAY!
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Yay, it sucks but it was fun to write. But seriously this is SUPER random. - - Not having internet makes my brain go...koo-koo. I'm backkkkkkk! O.o I like Lettuce and Pai but also LOVE Zakuro and Pai :3


**MewHaruko: Hahhhh...I have so many stories to update...Bleh...where's the time? I'm moving AGAIN. Damn it all...**

**Lettuce: Aw...**

**Mint: Weren't you jumping for joy that you get to go to school with your best friends again, like, i dunno...yesterday?**

**MewHaruko: Heh! Oh yeah! ^w^ -suddenly cheerful again-**

**Mint: Baka...**

**MewHaruko: Well someone is a crabby baby this morning...did the wittle baby not have her tea yet?**

**Mint: -leaves in search for more tea-**

**MewHaruko: Well then...OH! -turns to readers- Didn't see you guys there! SO imma tell you guyz somethingz. I like putting a 'z' where my 's' is soposed to go. Meow. Oh, and I like to meow too. **

**Lettuce: -sweatdrops- Um...Gomen for asking but...did you eat one to many candydrops?**

**MewHaruko: -narrows eyes- What? You on to me, now? I had to kill Pudding for these candydrops! Now...I have to KILL YOU! RAWR!**

**Pai: -super hero voice- Hold it right there missy!**

**MewHaruko: Ra-wr...?**

**Pai: No..No 'rawr' Haruko...no 'rawr'...**

**MewHaruko: It's okay, I got Goku from DBZ. ^w^ -tackle hugz Goku- Meow**

**Pai: -super hero voice again- ENJOY AND REVIEW THINGS LIKE...-points at paper(normal voice)- um Haruko...I'm not saying this...**

**MewHaruko: Shush your mouth baka. :I**

**Lettuce: My hero -glomps Pai-**

**MewHaruko: That's totally out of your character...-sweatdrops-**

Lettuce sat in her little corner at the library. The mew mews split up a long time agoso she had all the time in the world to read her favorite manga. **(A\N I only made her like manga because I wanted to make her personality alittle different since she's 17. Also she wears the things I wear in the fanfic. Oh, please read on dearyz. x3 ) **

Lettuce put the book down from her face, sighing. She stood up and placed the book into its original place. Something caught her eye. A book. Manga. The title, it read _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Lettuce stepped over and snatched the book, franticly looking threw it. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Mint. Mint. Ichigo. Ichigo Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. _'Damn this book is all about Ichigo...WHERE AM I...?'_ She flipped another page and there she was. Her eyes were TOO huge and her outfit looked more slutty. Lettuce put the book back down and snatched the second one.

OH, this one has Ryou on it. He looks so cute for a drawing..._sigh_

**(A\N I don't think that...-_- I hate Ryou but I love Ryu. You don't understand unless you watch Street Fighter...)**

Lettuce's heart stung. She felt something for him and when she asked him out he harshly turned her down, saying something about Ichigo. That's when Lettuce changed.

Ryou gave up on Ichigo though, and married Berry's friend. Since Ichigo ran off with Kisshu about a year ago, and Mint married Masaya(who died by being shoved off a bridge by some blue-haired girl-wink wink-). _'Will Pai come for me next, I wonder?'_

_Yeah RIGHT! Pssht! As if he would come back for you, emo girl!_ , The voice inside her head said, with a nasty tone.

She sighed and walked out of the library and got into her car, driving off.

"Wakey Wakey, Lettuce-chan!" The blue-haired girl spoke in a murderous tone as she held a knife to Lettuce's throat.

Lettuce shook, "W-W-Who a-are yo-u..?"

The girl smiled wide, visible during the night. "I'm Haruko. I'm just here to make the story alittle easier...", Haruko purred. She handed Lettuce a bag. "Here. I packed some of your clothes. I must say they are pretty awesome."

Lettuce looked at the girls outfit. A blue and white tank-top and navy blue gym shorts. "Y-You're wear the exact same thing that I am wearing!"

"Correct. Which reminds me. Here's your Gir jacket. It will be alittle chilly tonight so you might need it." Lettuce slipped on the jacket.

Haruko raised the knife. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lettuce sweatdropped confused. Haruko's mouth was still open and her expression turned irritated. She put her hand down and raised the knife once more. "I SAID, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! RAWR!"

_CRASHH!_

The window blew open and revealed a tall figure, with LONG POINTY EARS! WOO!

Lettuce's heart did flips when she heard the voice. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Haruko threw the knife back and said with a blank face, as if she was acting but horriably..., "Oh no! I'm suprised!" Haruko disapeared when the owner to the voice clawed at her.

The man stepped into the light. Pai. PAI!

Lettuce sprung of the bed. "PAIII!" Pai squeezed her into a tight hug. With Lettuce's band in hand, he flew off with her.

Lettuce smirked. _'What now stupid voice in my head?'_


End file.
